For Generations to Come
by Dolphin Water
Summary: Will their feeling all come out at once? Will they all survive on love? Find out. ZUTARA, AangxOC, IrohxOC, SokkaxOC. Ya'll will love this, I promise. More romance in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He looked deep into her clear blue eyes. She could tell that he was searching for her heart through them. She blushed. He slowly put his hands around her waste and hesitated, waiting for her to pull away. Instead, she put her arms around his neck. They began to lean in closer in closer to each other. Closer and closer. It was as though everything suddenly went into slow motion. Finally they were so close that they were only but a few centimeters apart. ' This is it.' She thought. They were about to kiss.

Suddenly Katara woke up. She found herself in a cold sweat. She replayed the sweet dream over and over again in her head. It was such a random and weird dream for her to be having. Why in the world would she, just out of the blue, be dreaming about kissing HIM! She shuddered and tried to push the thought from her head.

Katara looked around. About a hundred feet away from her, she saw two lumps, Aang and Saka, curled into little balls in the sand.

She got up and went over to check that they were both still asleep. Saka was sucking his thumb and murming something to himself in his sleep about food. Aang seemed to be dreaming a nice dream since he had a huge smile placed across his face. She silently laughed at the two of them and walked over to the place where the campfire had been the night before.

She began to start a fire and then dug into her sack that had been lying near the rubbish. She pulled out some sort of fruit and began to cook it. This only took a short time to do, in which afterward she ate her portion and laid the rest down for the boys when they woke up.

She made her way through the woods, beside which they had made their camp, and looked around for the nearest fresh stream. She soon came upon one and looked around to make sure no one was around.

She knew that there wouldn't be, do to them being on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, but they had yet to check the island out. They had only gotten there the night before, in the dark after all. But still she always did this so it was just a habit now. When she saw that no one was, she stripped down and wadded into the water. As soon as she was comfortable in the, she began to water bend tricks to entertain her self. She made loop-d-loops and aimed water balls at nearby trees.

She was so caught up in her own thing that she didn't notice sudden rustle of bushes and the snap o twigs.

Katara turned around while doing another loop-d-loop and froze at the sight of a dirty face peering out at her from between the bushes. The face was that of a girl's, with beautiful blue eyes. They stared at each other for some period of time. Al of a sudden Katara realized that she wasn't alone, and quickly got out of the water and clothed her self. Then she turned to the bushes again. The face was still there.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

Hey people, I'm new to this and want to know how it so far. Please tell me what I might want to improve on. I hope this wasn't too fast, If so please tell me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to: Sukia Fire for making me write this story, for being my first reviewer, and for being my best friend. LYLAS.

_**2**_

The girl slowly came out of the bushes. Katara could see that she young, about 12 or so. " Hi. What's your name?" Katara asked.

The young girl looked as though she was about to cry, she was so scared.

"I…I…I'm… Mo…wia…Mowia." She stuttered out.

"Well my name is Katara. Where did you come from?" asked Katara, looking around.

Mowia pointed at something behind the bushes. Katara looked at the direction that she pointed, but didn't see anything. She slowly made her way past Mowia and behind the bushes.

She saw a small fence made of large sticks that surrounded the mouth of a cave. In the fence, Katara saw a black spot on the ground that must have at once been a fire. She saw two near by trees that had a hand made hammock hanging between them. She looked over at a huge garden that was so pretty with all its different colors. Over it was placed a scary looking scarecrow that Mowia had apparently made.

" Can I go in?" Katara asked Mowia, who was standing next to her.

" Yes." Mowia said sounding like she was getting over her fear and warming up to Katara's present.

Katara made her way through the fence and walked to the mouth of the cave. She stopped when she saw two amber Eyes staring at her from inside the cave. Suddenly something jumped out at her. Katara cowered.

"Kay, be nice! This is Katara, our new friend!" Mowia screamed.

The thing that had jumped on Katara, apparently Kay, got off and ran over to Mowia. When Katara gained herself together again after the sudden scare, she looked over at Mowia.

She now had a little Momo on her shoulder.

"Um this is Kay. Sorry that she scared you. She is just curious is all. See we aren't used to visitors." Mowia tried to explain.

"It's all right. Where… How did you get on this island?" Katara asked.

"It's a long story. I bet that you don't have time to hear it." Mowia said walking into the cave.

"Well, I want to hear it, but I have two guys back at my camp that I have to tend to. How about you come with me there and you can tell us about it." Katara suggested.

"BOYS!" Mowia practically shouted, causing Kay to jump off her shoulder and run back into the cave.

"Yeah, one's my annoying brother and the other's Aang. Aang is the Avatar. Hey how old are you anyways?" Katara said casually.

" Um 12. Why? And he's THE avatar? But I thought…. Wow…" Mowia said, still trying to digest all that Katara had just told her a minute before.

"Yeah well he's 12 too. I think you two should meet." Katara said.

Mowia still looked puzzled but said," ok but I want to bath and wash this dress first."

She ran over to Katara and grabbed her hand pulling her to the back of the cave. The inside of the cave was lighter than Katara thought it would be. She saw cooking rocks, a make shift bed, and two large stumps that were used as a tables and chair. She also saw a little stack of leaves in a corner near the bigger bed. **_That must be where Kay sleeps._** Katara thought. As she was pulled deeper into the cave, it started to get even lighter. Katara saw more man made stuff that Mowia was in the process in making lined against the walls. Mowia pulled her back more until finally they stopped at a beautiful grove that had suddenly appeared.

The cave roof had at sometime a long time ago fallen in, and had left a huge whole in the roof for water and light to come in. **_This is where the light was coming from._** The roof that was now on the floor of the cave was covered in bright green grass that looked too delicate to walk on. Katara noticed that there was another small garden in the middle of the grove that was growing herbs used for healing. To the far corner was a small waterfall that formed a stream around the herbs with a small bridge to cross over it.

Mowia undressed and began to clean herself under the waterfall. Katara faced away. **_Wow, this place is amazing. I wonder how Mowia got on this island and how long she has been here._** Katara thought. Mowia was soon done with her washing and was now soaking her dress her dress. Finally, after some time, she twirled around in her now clean dress, for Katara to see.

It was made of silver silk and had blue arrows running down the sleeves and swirls decorating all around it. Katara saw that it matched her blue eyes and made the gray specs in them stand out more than ever.

"Lets go!" She seemed to dance in the dress as she ran out of the cave with Kay on her shoulder and Katara trailing close behind. "Wait up." Katara yelled.

Mowia did slow down. **_I guess I better if I don't want to get lost._** She thought. She waited for Katara to catch up. Katara started leading the way back to the beach, where camp was, with Mowia at her heels.

They soon heard the guys' voices yelling out. **_They're probably yelling for me to come make them more food, the lazy bums. _**Katara thought, quickening her pace.

Soon the girls got to the beach. Katara ran over to the boys so that she could introduce her new friend. She was surprised though when she didn't get the chance.

" MOWIA? KAY?" yelled Aang.

Please review. I need all the advice I can get.

Also I wanted to tell ya'll that Mowia is characterized as one of my best friends, Ray Ray. Thanks.

Oh and also I want ya'll to go read Sukia Fire's story, Fighting Chance. 

Please Review!

Honey Rainbow

Stupid funny: (Sorry that it is so stupid)

Katara: You suck your thumb. Your teeth are all going to fall out.

Sokka: I don't suck my thumb.

Katara: Yeah you do. You suck your thumb in your sleep.

Sokka: No I don't and even if I do my teeth won't fall out.

Me: Have you never read the dentist's big book of every thing? It says in there that your teeth will fall out if you suck your thumb after a certain age.

Katara: And that age is 14.

Sokka: There is no such thing as a dentist's big book of everything.

Me digging through my bag, and pulling out a big book.

Me: want to look it up?

Sokka: ok there is a book but it doesn't say anything about sucking your thumb in here

Katara: Just look it up then.

Sakka looks through the book and finds a page on the subject.

Katara: see…

Sokka: oh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

"Hey Aang!" Mowia said rushing over to hug him and placing a big kiss on his cheek. Kay had jumped off of her shoulder ay this point, noticing Momo. Kay chased him around the fire until she finally caught him. They sniffed each other for a moment and then deciding that each was ok, gave one another a friendly hug. Kay then ran over to Mowia and placed herself back on her shoulder.

" So how have you been?" Mowia asked Aang, who now had a dreamy look on his face from after the kiss.

"Fine. Wait how…." Aang began but was cut off when Mowia laughed and said," Yeah ya'll are probably wondering how I got here and how Aang and I know each other. Well let's sit by the fire and I'll tell you."

She went over and plopped herself by the fire before any of the others had even moved. She just looked at them and smiled. They all moved toward the small fire and sat down Indian stile, ready to hear her story. Aang sat closest to Mowia with Momo in his lap, staring at Kay who was in Mowia's lap.

" Ok well here it goes. Ok first how I know Aang. Our parents knew each other before we were even born. They had grown up together as kids, so when we were born, Aang and I, our parents arranged play dates and stuff. As we got older we got closer and became best of friends. I could tell Aang anything and everything and as he could to me. We would have to sneak out to see each other some of the time because Aang's temple was all boys, but we managed. We were always together, either playing, studying, or challenging each other in play fights. I later developed a huge crush on him, but never told him until he came to me and told me that he liked me as more than just a friend. We then started going out and everything was the best it could be. We were still like best friends and everything."

" Then one night our air temple was attacked by the fire nation. Everything was chaotic. I was so scared. I got Kay, and ran to Aang. I found him in his room. He was in deep concentration. I asked him what he was thinking about when he finally noticed me in the doorway. He told me that he planned to run away. He said that he couldn't deal with all of this now and that he wouldn't be able to help the temple in any way. I pleaded with him not to go but it didn't work. He called Opa to his window and jumped out on him."

" I couldn't just sit there and watch him go away forever leaving us behind, so I called Ali, my bison to the window and got on her too. I followed Aang out over the ocean. A sudden storm came and I lost sight of Aang. A fireball was shot at us and poor Ali lost control. We plunged into the cold ocean and barely survived."

"That's when I somehow was taken to a beautiful land. It was weird because the ocean was gone and the storm was nowhere. I was there alone. Then a man appeared in front of me and told me to go back. I asked him how and why and he just told me that my job in the living world was not yet done and that I had to still live for many reasons. He told me that he would send me to the living, but when he did, I would sleep for 100 years and not age. He said that I would wash up this island. When I woke up, he told me that I was to go to the stream that I woke up near everyday and wait until a water bender girl came. I would then show my self and my journey would begin."

"I made my home here. I saw no water bender girl come to the stream. Many ships passed and a few even camped out here. I listened to their conversations from in the bushes. I found out what I could from them. I heard that there was an Avatar, and wondered who it could be. I found out that our air temple had not survived. I worried about what had become of Aang. I was so scared that he had died. That is until now." Mowia said, finishing her story and looking over at Aang.

He looked at her and smiled a goofy smile. "Any questions?" Mowia asked them all.

"So you decided to make your home here instead of sneaking onto a ship and going to a town?" Sokka asked.

"Yep."

"But haven't you been lonely?"

"Yep, but I had Kay."

"But didn't you ever want human communication?"

" Sometimes."

"Have you ever wanted to leave this island?"

"Yep."

" Well how about you come with us?" asked Aang before Sokka could ask another pointless question.

"What?" Mowia looked at him with shock.

"Come with us. Please." Aang said.

"Well I don't know. I would be leaving my home and I don't want to take up room."

" You won't take up room. You already left your home once, I'm sure you can do it again. Please come with us. I've missed you."

Mowia looked at him. He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. He knew that the blue had come from her father who was one of the best water benders ever. He noticed the gray flecks that seemed to float in the blue like lily pads. They meant air bender, which was from her mother. **_Gosh she's so beautiful. Her eyes are perfect. Her soul is perfect. I have missed her so, so much. _**

"I guess." Mowia replied.

"Then it's settled, Mowia is one of us now." Katara said.

She was quite relieved actually. She finally had a girl to talk to about things instead of just the guys. She got up and walked over to Appa. It was about noon now and everyone looked pretty hungry. Katara climbed into the saddle and dug in her bag until she found some fish meat that was good. She climbed back down and started to cook the meat over the fire.

" Aang do you want me to cook you some fruit or do you want to eat it raw again?" Katara asked.

"I'll eat it raw." He replied going over to the saddle to pick out the fruit that he wanted.

"Ok."

When the fish was through cooking, Katara divided it all up equally and they all ate. They shared stories with Mowia about what had been happening in the world that she didn't know about. They told her about the war that was about to happen and how some of the fire nation is rebelling. They even told her about all the people that they had recently met.

Sokka listened to them talk, but didn't really talk himself. He looked around at the woods around him and wished that he could go and explore it. He looked out at the ocean. Something caught his eye. There was something shiny out there. He squinted and put his hand other his eyes to block the sun. He still couldn't make out what it was. He got up and walked over to a bag that sat near his sleeping bag, causing the others to watch him questionly. He dug in the bag until he found and pulled out a small, gold telescope. He pointed it out to the thing that he had seen and looked through it. When he saw what the object was, his stomach dropped.

He quickly started to pack everything up and putting it into Appa's saddle.

"Sokka, what is the matter? I wasn't planning on leaving until tomorrow." Katara said after watching what was going on.

" Guys help me pack NOW!" Sokka said sternly.

"But why?" said Mowia, slowly getting up.

" We need to hide. Zuko's Ship is coming this way!"

_**Please Review people….**_

_**-Dolphin Water**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The water below the ship whizzed by, leaving a smooth path behind. It was so peaceful and relaxing just to stare at it all go by. It was like all of your worries and sins washed by with the sparkling water. Zuko felt this way now. He had been looking over the railing into the water for an hour now.

He remembered how he loved to swim with his sister, Zula, before he was banished and before her heart turned black. He stilled loved to swim now, but not as much as he had. "**_Zuko don't go out so far away!" she would always plead to him when he swam too far from shore. "Don't worry I'm coming back." He would say. " Well hurry. It's getting dark and if we're not back and ready for dinner, father will be mad." _**The memory came quickly and was gone just as quick. He had loved to swim.

Every now and then he would have an urge to jump into the icy water and swim as far down as he could till he was gone from the face of the earth. Now was one of thoughs times.

Two warm, skinny arms rapped around his waist, while a thin chin was placed on his shoulder. Her tiny body got close to his. He didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at the ocean. He kept on remembering the times he loved best… being with his family.

"Zuko, my sweet, what's wrong?" whispered a honey, sweet voice in his ear. He slowly turned around in her grasp. He stared deep into her brown, blue eyes. **_Why do I like her? _**He thought. **_Why do I like him?_** She thought.

_**2 weeks before…**_

Zuko walked down the dirt road of the market. "FISH! GET YOUR FISH!" a man yelled to him from behind a stand with raw fish hanging on stings. Zuko just ignored him and kept on walking. As he got father down the yelling from other selling stands got worse. Everyone was trying to sell him stuff.

He kept walking until he got to the adobe houses. They were cleverly made, with straw stuck with the red clay to help it stay longer. He started looking in the windows of the houses searching for a certain girl.

He finally found her by the river that was at the end of the road. She was singing and washing her clothes using water bending. She carefully used a water whip to bang the dirt out and then a water ball to soak the cloth. She sang the whole time she did this. She had such a sweet voice, one that would melt any guy's soul.

Zuko seemed to be prone to it though as he briskly walked up to her, grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around to face him. She immediately responded, bringing a wave of dirt up between them. She brought some water out of the stream, raising her other hand high to form a tall dirt wall. She plunged the water into the dirt and waved her hands around to mix the elements together, making a mud wall instead of dirt.

**_She's good at her elements._** Zuko thought. He blocked her attacks and used a fire stream to lift himself up over the wall that had been formed between them. He quickly grabbed her hands before she could do anything more and held her still.

"What do you want!" she spat at him.

"For information."

"What kind?"

"I heard that you were the last to see the avatar. Where is he now   
or where is he heading? And don't fool me or your town will suffer  
do to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He tightened his grip on her to show that he meant business.

"Oww! Ok, ok I'll tell you! He was heading to the Northern Water   
Tribe last time we talked so that he could learn waterbending."

He released her and started to walk away when he felt the cold of  
water hit his back. He turned around to face her.

" What?" he snapped.

" I want to go. I won't let you go unless you take me with you!" she  
demanded. 

"Phhh, what could you do to me? You are just a weak girl!"

" Just this" She bended the water out of the stream and formed a water whip. It hit is stomach and he doubled over. She waved her arms in a circle causing the earth to twist around Zuko like a snake. Soon he was incased up to his head, she bended the water out of the stream and bended it around Zuko. She blew on it and it turned to ice. 

"Fine. Just let me out." She brought her arms down and the earth and water slid away.

"What is your name?" He spat.******__**

"It's Lalue."**_ What he doesn't know is that I am going to _****_  
_****_find a way to stop him from finding the Avatar. _**She said to herself.******__**

" You won't be treated any different than a hostage. Clear?" 

"Crystal" 

They began to walk down the dirt path back to the ship.

The present… 

He continued to stare into her eyes. He saw a shimmer of fear in them. He wanted to fix it, but then again, he didn't. He slowly pulled out of her arms and walked across the deck. Suddenly a crewmember yelled down to him from the crow's nest causing him to jump slightly.

"PRINCE ZUKO, WE SEE LAND! THERE IS THE AVATAR AND HIS FRIENDS ON THE SHORE TOO!"

Lalue whirled around at that last comment. **_OH NO… Aang get out of there!_**

"Men head for the island! No… better yet Lalue and I will go alone. Ready the boat!" Zuko shouted his orders. Everyone got right on to do them.

The small boat was ready for the departure in no time and Zuko was rushing Lalue to get in. She finally crawled in and sat reluctantly. Zuko was crawling in after her and already had one leg in the boat when he heard a voice behind him.

"Zuko, where are you going off to in such a hurry?" Iroh asked.

"The Avatar is on that island, Uncle. We need to get there."

"Well ok but I will just tell you that while you are that island, I will be taking the crew and we will be heading to the closest town, which is about a day away from here. I need more tea. I only have but 2 more crates left. We will be back in about 2 or 3 days to pick you two up. Think you can handle it by yourselves?"

" Yes Uncle I can handle it! Now I must go." Zuko spat venomously and climbed into the boat while he signaled for his men to lower them down in to the water.

"Oh and Zuko," Iroh, half laughing, yelled over the railing of the ship, "make me some grand nieces and nephews while your there alone!"

Both Lalue and Zuko blushed.

/A.N/ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please everybody review. Oh and just wanted to say that I don't own the Avatar or any of the main characters. And yes I know that right now it seems like this will never be a zukara story, with Zuko already having a girlfriend and all, but believe me it will. And this whole chapter was Zuko's way, sorry. It will be the gang's way again in the next chapter. How many chapters should I have? Please tell me, cause I don't know. Sorry that all my chapters are short by the way. Love ya'll and please review.

Dolphin Water

P.S. Please read Sukia Fire's story


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

" Why should we run from this Zuko character?" Mowia asked her new friends.

They had been running around for the past few minutes, packing and trying to make it look as though no one had even been there. Mowia didn't help, but instead looked through the telescope at this mysterious person that frighten her friends.

" Because. Ok here's the thing." Katara paused for a moment to tell Mowia. She took in a great gulp of air," Zuko is a fire nation prince who was banished by his father two years ago due to dishonor or what not, and to regain his honor back he has to capture the Avatar, Aang, and bring him back to his father in the fire nation." Katara said this all in one breath and by the end was turning purplish. She used her hands to help explain it.

Mowia looked shocked but understood. "Well if we stood up to him and fought, then we could win." She said this more to herself.

"What do you think we have been trying to do for the past two years?" Sokka asked sarcastically as he passed her to get to Appa.

"I know but he has a girl with him, and so he will probably be a little more easier to defeat if he's trying to defend his "lady"." Mowia said, making her fingers bent as she said lady.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"What!" they said in unison and shock.

"There's a small boat coming this way with a scared boy, Zuko I'm guessing, and a pretty brunette girl sitting near him. It looks like the bigger ship is going away though." Mowia said while looking again though the telescope.

"There's a girl?" Sokka said puzzled.

He walked over to Mowia and took the scope out of her hands to look at this scene his self. He saw that, yes, there was a girl in the boat with Zuko.

A very beautiful girl, in fact.

He handed Mowia back the telescope. He began to pace back and forth in the sand, thinking of a plan.

We probably could win. The girl looks as though she doesn't want to fight, nor even be with Zuko. So this will work out perfectly.

He looked back at his friends.

" OK this is what we are going to do. Aang you are going to fly Appa into the woods to hide him. When you're through with that, run back here and find one of us. Make sure you aren't seen. Mowia, Katara, and I will be hiding in the bushes that line the beach, waiting for Zuko to come onto the shore. We are going to attack Zuko with all that we got. He'll most defiantly try to defend his girl. Ya'll are going to keep him occupied, and I will sneak up behind the girl and take her. We'll use her as a hostage. Then I'll run to hide in the woods too and you soon will follow. Make sure Zuko doesn't follow you. Got it?"

They all nodded to his plan and began with the work. Soon Aang, who had somehow found Mowia's cave home and hid Appa, Momo and Kay there, was running quickly back to the shore. The woods seemed to just get thicker though as he went along. Finally he got to the shore and ran around near the bushes until he found Sokka.

**_This is going to be so much fun. He He Ha Ha._** Aang thought with a huge grin on his face as he tried to hold back a laugh. He thought of the look that would be on Zuko's face when they all jumped out at him. This made him want to laugh even harder.

They all watched from behind the bushes in a ready position. After an hour or so though, they were sore and ready to eat again. Sokka soon fell asleep, Aang following close behind.

Only the girls stayed awake, talking about all the girly things that girls talked about at their age. There were sad moments and happy moments. They both had forgotten what it was like to talk to the same sex that they were. They loved it and knew instantly that they were going to be the best of friends.

They got so caught up in talking and gossiping that they were shocked to hear a familiar voice close by and foot steps on the sand.

"Where do you think they could be, my prince?" Lalue asked looking around the beach.

"They are probably hiding. Figures. They always do." Zuko responded with a smirk on his face.

Katara and Mowia watched as the girl kept on scanning the beach and the bushes. Suddenly a blue flash caught her eyes. She stared at that spot for a second to make sure she had seen correctly and that it wasn't just her imagination.

She was reassured that it was real though when she saw a rock fly over the bushes and hit something with a quiet thunk. She looked over at Zuko quickly to see if he noticed any of this taking place. He was looking over at the rock piles on the other side of the beach. He hadn't seen anything.

**_Good. _**Lalue thought. She scanned the bushes again and saw this time a face. His face looked out at her with great awe and love. She blushed slightly and then realizing that this wasn't the time to do that, took Zuko by the arm and led him to the rocks that he had been looking at.

Katara looked over at her bother. He had a stupid love struck look on his face and drool ran down his jaw. Katara nudged Mowia in the stomach to get her attention and pointed over at Sokka. They both silently laughed.

Sokka noticed them and signaled for them to stop. When they did, he raised his hand up so that the other three could see that he was counting down with his fingers.

Five

…

Four

…

Three

…

Two

…

Two and a half

…

…

…

"ONE!"

They all ran out of the bushes. Aang shot an air burst at them, causing them to slide back a little in the sand. They got ready for Zuko's attack, standing in ready possession.

Zuko and Lalue jumped at the sudden outburst. Lalue placed her hand over her mouth and tried to prevent Zuko from attacking them. He easily pushed her away and headed over to them.

"ZUKO DON'T!" Lalue cried.

He ignored her and kept on walking over to them. They prepared themselves For Zuko's short temper to take affect, and for him to attack them. That would start the fight. But it never came.

Zuko stopped about 10 feet in front of the group. He held up his hand, as if to say that he did not want to fight. He stood his self up tall.

" Avatar, I would be honored if you would allow my crew and myself to join you in your quest to save the world and kill my evil sister and mydamn father." Zuko said confidently.

Hello people. I know my stories all suck, but bare with me. I'm doing the best I can. In fact I'm thinking of doing another story. It will be just based on the people's vote. I will do 2-3 polls for every chapter that I write. For example:

**_1st Poll:_**

_**Should I make the next story rated:**_

_**T**_

_**K+**_

_**K**_

**_2nd Poll:_**

_**What should the pairings be?**_

_**Zuko + Katara**_

_**Sokka + Suki**_

_**Sokka + Yue**_

_**Aang + Katara**_

_**Aang +OC**_

_**Zuko + OC**_

_**Katara + OC**_

_**Sokka + OC**_

_**Other**_

**_3rd Poll:_**

_**What should be the name of the story?**_

_**Yall's choice**_

_**That's all for now.**_

**_Send your answers to . Please do this. It will help me out a lot to make the story the way that YA'LL want it to be. Thanks and Review._**

_**Dolphin Water**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar. That is what I am saving my money up for, so that I can buy it. (Grin)**_

_**I dedicate this to Cade, My brother who is 10.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Aang scanned around at all his friends that stood around Zuko. They had a look of confusion and surprise on their face. He slowly stood up out of his fighting stance. Standing for a moment where he was, he thought of what to do and say. The others kept their positions, incase Zuko was to trick them and actually begin to fight.

Zuko stood where he was but looked at every one of the people around him. He stared into each one's pair of eyes. He saw fear instead of the happiness that he had had wanted to be there. He turned around to look at Lalue. Her face showed the only happiness and relief of the group's. She in fact was crying with thankfulness, that he hadn't of hurt Aang and his friends.

Aang slowly walked over to Zuko after a few moments of thought. Zuko looked back at Aang, ready for the answer.

"Zuko, I was chosen to be the avatar over 100 years ago. I recently realized what I am up against. There is a war in place, and your nation is my enemy in the war. I have made many friends, some that come with me to fight directly, and others that stay and fight when they are most needed. You have chased me around, placing my friends and I in danger. Now you come to me, knowing that if you are to regain all that you have lost, you must join me."

Zuko by now was staring at the ground with shame. He knew where this was going. The Avatar was going to decline his wishes and tell him to leave. He felt so stupid for even trying to make things right.

"Zuko, I need all the help that I can get to defeat your sister and father. You seem to know that. Zuko… I knew that one of these days you were going to join us and I'm glad that day has come. **_We _**would be honored if you joined us."

Zuko was prepared to walk away the minute the Avatar told him no, the answer he knew that he deserved. But when he realized what Aang had told him, that he could join, he lifted his head slowly up. Aang and Zuko looked at each other for a moment. Zuko had a look of thankfulness in his eyes.

This was the first time Aang had ever seen any such emotion in Zuko, besides anger and hatred. He liked it.

Aang stuck his hand out towards Zuko. Zuko looked down at the hand then back at Aang. He raised his hand up as well and they shook. It was final; Zuko was now a good guy.

Aang glanced behind Zuko at the girl that he had brought onto the island. She looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on who it was.

"Hey Zuko, who's your girlfriend?" Aang asked him teasingly.

Zuko turned around. He motioned Lalue toward him and Aang. She followed him command and soon was in front of the others.

"Everyone this is Lalue. She is from the earth kingdom, but can also bend water." Zuko announced.

"Katara, Mowia, ya'll should have fun with her. Maybe she'll be able to teach ya'll a few tricks." Sokka said when he heard that Lalue was another water bender.**_ We've got a collection of water benders going here._** He thought.

"That would be fun." Katara said getting out of stance finally, like the rest of them. " But not now. It's getting late and we need to fix the food and find something for these two to sleep on." She said, pointing to Zuko and Lalue.

She walked over to Appa and pulled down the bags from his saddle. Mowia walked over near her to help get all that was needed.

Every one got the hint that it was time to work rather than have a "moment".

Zuko, Aang, and Sokka all headed into the woods to gather fruits and wood. Mowia and Katara worked at making a meal for all of them. It was harder now with many different people in the group, but they managed to find enough food.

Lalue stood were she was, thinking about where she would be needed to help. She walked over to Katara and Mowia, who were talking about all that had happened in the two days and making food.

"Do ya'll need any help?" Lalue said in a sweet, soft voice.

The girls looked up at her standing near them. Lalue wore a green dress with little leaves dotting it for decoration. It was extremely pretty on her and seemed to big forth her slim figure.

"Umm… well… I guess so. It couldn't hurt." Mowia answered glancing over at Katara questionly.

"Yeah that's fine." Katara nodded.

Lalue sat down near Katara and grabbed a piece of the fish that the girls had just cut up.

"So how do you know Zuko?" Mowia asked Lalue.

"Mowia!" Katara warned.

"What? I'm just asking what we were both wondering and you know it."

"It's ok. Um…well ok. See I was in my village, near a stream cleaning my clothes, when he came and demanded that I tell him where the Avatar was. Ya'll don't remember me do you? Well ya'll came to my earth town a week before and I gave you a place to stay. But that's not the point. So he came up and I trying to fight him off, but I failed. I had to tell him where you where headed. But I told him to take me too. I hoped that I would be able to somehow prevent him from getting to the Avatar. Then we spotted you and here we all are." Lalue explained vaguely.

"Wow. So ya'll are now like going out or what not?" Mowia asked.

"Yeah but there is something that tells me that he doesn't like me that way anymore. It feels like he likes someone else. But that will be ok if he does because I just can't see a future together with him."

"Oh." Mowia responded to this open statement of feelings.

The boys broke through the bushes laughing uncontrollably. Even Zuko had a smile on. Their arms were full with sticks and the bag that Sokka held bulged with spotted fruits. They laid the wood in a pile near the trees.

Sokka waked over to the girls and dropped the sack beside Katara. He then plopped down near Lalue.

"Hi ya. I'm Sokka."

"Hello. I'm Lalue if you didn't know." She laughed out.

"Nice to meet you. You know that you are very pretty, right." Sokka said.

The Katara and Mowia laughed out hysterically. Lalue and Sokka blushed.

"Did I… just say…that aloud? Damn." Sokka muttered to himself getting up.

They continued to laugh at him.

"Don't' worry about my bother, he's not use to new girls and Mowia is too young for him." Katara apologized.

Sokka ignoring this comment, walked over to Aang and Zuko, who had during that time, built a fire and were sitting around talking.

"You know Zuko, Lalue is a beauty. You're very lucky." Sokka said sitting near Aang, who was a few feet away from the fire, facing Zuko who was on the other side.

"Really? Well that's nice." He simply replied, not seeming to care much.

"She is really nice too." Aang put in.

"Umhuh"

"Katara is the food ready?" Sokka broke out, seeing that there was not going to be much of a conversation going on.

"Hold on Sokka. It just needs to cook over the fire." She said, walking over to the fire where the guys sat, with food in her arms and the other two following.

She placed the food on the hot coals that lined the fire's edges. She stood up and waited for the fish to fry. It smelled heavenly. As soon as it was though, she picked it out of the coal and evenly parted it to everyone. While Aang ate his fruit, the others ate the fish. It was all so good to their empty stomaches.

Lalue sat herself next to Sokka and Mowia sat down next to Aang. Katara looked around to see that the only place open for her to sit was near Zuko.

She still hadn't fully found her self to trust him but decided that he wouldn't hurt her for sitting down.

She sat down near Zuko and began to eat. He didn't seem to mind, but wondered why Lalue had sat beside Sokka instead of him. He shrugged it off though. He felt the warmth of the fire and of Katara sitting next to him. He liked it.

Soon laughing and jokes broke the silence that was around them. Everyone laughed at Aang's 'Sokka is hungry' story and Zuko's 'Hi. I am Zhao, a Monkey' imitation. They all enjoyed themselves and had the much needed laugh that they all had needed.

It was great to not have to know that you are being chanced just as it was not to have to chance after something for a change. They were finally one.

_**(A/N) That's all of that chapter. Oh and now for the polls…**_

**_4th Poll:_**

_**Where should the setting be?**_

_**On an island**_

_**In the North Pole**_

_**On Zuko's Ship**_

_**In a random town**_

_**In the Fire nation**_

_**Other (your choice)**_

**_5th Poll:_**

_**Should Zuko Join?**_

_**Yes **_

_**No**_

**_6th poll:_**

_**What category?**_

_**Romance Majorly**_

_**Action**_

_**Adventure**_

_**Suspense **_

_**Other (Your Choice) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The music wrapped its self around the drunken crew as they danced the can- can. It was a glorious night to be out dancing and singing on their Music Night. The moon was out and the weather was just right.

The song that one of the members was singing ended, causing the crew to boo. He slowly walked back into the crowd that he came from and they all waited for another member to be coxed to sing again.

"General Iroh!" said the crewmember. He leaned on Iroh's shoulder and waved a beer around. His breath was coated with a thick layer of alcohol and he waved around as though he was about to pass out.

" Yes? What would you like?" Iroh asked. He wasn't as drunk as the others and knew all of what was going on around him.

"SING!" He yelled into the General's ear, causing him to jump.

" That's perfectly ok. I don't want to really. Plus I have nothing to sing." Iroh said, trying to wing himself out of this.

"SING, SING, SING!" The member chanted. Others followed in the shouting. Soon the whole deck was shouting for Iroh to sing.

" FINE, I'LL SING IF YOU ALL SHUT UP! You're giving me a head ache." Iroh said as he walked to the middle of the crowd, rubbing his temples.

" What am I to sing, now that I am singing?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"We got you covered." One member shouted who was close to the band.

The member whispered something into the band member's ear. The man just smiled and nodded and then told the others of what they would be playing. He then counted off and they began to play.

Iroh suddenly opened his eyes. **Oh shit!** He thought to himself.

" NO! I AM NOT SINGING THAT!" He yelled into the crowd of laughing drunks.

" You have to now that you got the band playing Iroh!" they yelled. " NOW SING!"

"Wait, I need a lady friend for this, then, and since we obviously don't have a female, which this song requires, I can't possibly find a way to sing this." Iroh fiddled with the words.

" Excuse me?" A sweet voice said in the crowd.

A person made their way through the crowd towards Iroh. The crewmembers stepped aside to let the new comer through. The person walked right up to Iroh.

"I'll help you sing." The person said.

Iroh just nodded no. " I need a female, Sir."

" Well that's lucky for you." The person, who was wearing a grungy hat, took it off, to revile long peppered hair. " Your wish has been granted."

" And who are you?" Iroh said bewildered to find a girl on the ship.

" My name is Katamali." The lady said in a pissed off voice.

"Well how did you get on my ship?"

" I just walked aboard. I wanted to see what all the commotion was about. You can hear it all the way from town."

"Well… Damn." He said, seeing no way now of getting out of singing. " Fine I'll sing. Lets get this over with. And then I'll deal with you." Now pointing to Katamali.

" Ok." Was her only response.

The crew shouted YHAYS at them. The band started up again. Iroh hated this song but knew that he must sing it. He looked at the crew as they came in at their queue.

"Mpha Mphaaa Mpha Mphaaaa." They repeated over and over in rhythm.

Now was Iroh's part, the Part he dreaded.

"What you gona do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?"

"I'm get, get, get, get you drunk, get you drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps." Katamali came in afterwards. On the part of "lovely little lumps" Katamali brought her hands up to cover her breast, causing the crowd to roar.

**She has quite a lovely voice.** Iroh thought as he sang his part and listened to her's.

They continued through the song until it was finally over. The crew all hollered and whistled at the two.

Iroh walked through the crowd of people, occasionally stepping over a member who had passed out due to too much beer or from laughing too hard during the song.

He quickly went to his room. Now he knew that he couldn't be pestered any more to sing another idiotic song. When he reached his room and was turning around to close the door he saw someone behind him.

" You said that you were going to deal with me after the song." The 70 or so year old women said.

"Oh yes. Please come in." Iroh said rubbing his temples again.

Katamali walked into the room. She saw that it had one double bed in the middle, a place to make tea, and a fire nation flag hanging on the wall.

" Do you have a wife? Why didn't she sing with you?"

"Um… no. Well yes, but she died a few years ago." Iroh said to the sudden question.

" Oh I'm so sorry. My husband left me for a younger slut just last year." Katamali said, putting emphasis on the word Slut.

" I'm sorry too. Oh and by the way you sing beautifully. Now so um, yes down to work…. Um, you have no reason to be on this ship Miss. I am sorry but you will have to leave." Iroh said trying to be serious.

"What is your name?" Katamali asked.

" General Iroh, but I am retired so just call me Iroh."

"Well Iroh, I need to tell you something that might not please you. But first we must get off this ship and go to my house." She looked through the small porthole window that was near the flag. : Yes we must go NOW!"

She grabbed Iroh's hand and ran out of the room, dragging him with her. She ran through the halls that they had just come from a few moments before. Iroh began to loose his breath but knew that when a woman was in a hurry and insisted that you follow, that you follow with no questions asked.

He followed her onto the deck. She suddenly came to a sudden stop behind a crate and put her hand in front of his face to make his stop. He crouched down next to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but just as she had read his mind, she put a finger on his lips and pointed to the crowd of drunks. He nodded and closed his mouth.

The crowd cheered as the band began to play 'Baby Got Back'. Iroh hated this song as well. He heard in amazement, as Lt. Jee began to sing the stupid song.

**Well apparently you don't know people until you get them really drunk.** Iroh smiled at his thought.

He then noticed that his companion was no longer with him. He looked around for her. He found her crouched behind another crate a few 50 feet away. He soon followed and crouched down, mimicking her motions.

She looked over at the edge of the ship, finding the stairs that led down to the ground. She quickly glanced behind her to be sure that Iroh was still there. When she saw that the tired, huffing old man was there next to her, she turned back around. She then thought out a plan.

They would run. That's all they could do. She looked again at Iroh and then back at the stairs. She knew that they were doomed if they got caught. She glanced over at the crowd. No one was looking. It was now or never.

She grabbed behind her for Iroh's hand, which she quickly found. She stood up slightly and then thrust herself and Iroh forward. They were like a cat that was ready to pounce on a bird and is running forward to catch it's preyed.

Iroh didn't know why they had to be so secretive. He watched Katamali carefully. He saw her in a way that he hadn't when they were singing. She now had a look of pure beauty. Her hair hung in strands around her face, framing it. He caught glances of her golden eyes. They were a wonderful color of gold.

They ran for the stairs as quietly as possible. Katamali kept looking over at the crowd even as they ran. Suddenly a voice caught her attention.

"HEY!" yelled one of the drunken crewmembers.

She froze and held her breath. She looked over to where the voice had come from in the crowd. All she saw was a man trying to break free of the others who were pushing him up to sing the next song. She let out the breath that she held.

" We must hurry." She whispered into Iroh's ear.

He nodded and they hurried off of the ship.

They were soon running along a dirt road. Iroh was being more pulled now. They sharply turned a corner to an ally. Katamali ran faster, although Iroh didn't know why. Suddenly she opened a hidden door in a wall. She pushed him in. she closed the door behind them, leaving them in darkness.

Katamali made a fist in the dark and a flame shot out, lighting a torch. This lit the room up to an amazing amount of color. Iroh waited for his eyes to adjust to the light and then looked around.

Her house consisted of two rooms and one bathroom that branched off the main room. In the room they were in now, the main room, he saw a kitchenette and an armchair that sat next to a fireplace and table. The room consisted of blues, reds, greens, and purples.

He quickly glanced into the next room and saw a double bed with a nightstand next to it.

Katamali cleared her throat to get his attention again. He turned around to face her and to show that she had his full attention. She smiled at him.

**What a sweet smile. So heavenly. **Iroh thought.

" Oh yes… sorry for my rudeness. Why am I here again?" Iroh said, shaking his thoughts away.

" You're here so that you won't get hurt."

" How would I get hurt my lady?"

" Ok so you think that I was on that ship for that brief time that we sang. Please. I was on there all night, talking to all your crewmembers. They are not pleasant drunk."

"And how so?"

" Ok for one, they were planning on killing you tonight. They said something about how you are too kind, your tea is an overload of cargo, you are a waste of food, and that they would be better off without you. They planned on killing you after you finished singing and had gone off to bed. They said that they would then dump your body into the sea and sail off." Katamali said this while scanning Iroh's face for signs that he was getting all of this.

" Oh and they said something about leaving the kid on the island to die. I don't know whom they could be talking about. I mean what kid in their…" Katamali was cut off.

"Zuko!" Iroh burst out.

"Oh ok then. Well I don't want for you to get hurt so you'll be staying here. At least until your ship has gone." Katamali said, with still not a clue as to who Zuko was.

" But I have to go get Zuko! He'll die if I don't get him and I told him that I would be back in a few days…" Iroh faded off.

" It's going to be ok. I own my husband's old ship that he used to fish with, and we will use that to go pick up Zuko when your boat leaves. Is that ok with you?"

Iroh pondered a moment at this new plan. He then nodded and replied a "yes".

"Good. Now tomorrow we'll go over to the harbor and see if the ship left. Until then, you need to get some sleep or your hang over will be worse than it is now."

He again nodded and looked around for a place to sleep.

"Oh yes you need a bed. Um… Well… hey we're friends right? Just sleep in my bed with me. Nothing will happen. Promise." She said this blushing.

Iroh was tired and didn't feel like fighting with the woman now. He walked over to the bed in the next room and crawled under the covers. The bed was warm and felt good under his aching body. He quickly fell asleep before Katamali could even get in the bed with him.

"Iroh wake up." An angle-like voice commanded him out of his slumber. He smelled eggs. They smelt good and unfamiliar to him. He suddenly sat up, remembering the night's events. He quickly got out of the bed and shuffled over to the kitchenette, where Katamali was making the breakfast.

"Would you like your eggs sunny-side up or scrambled?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Um… scrambled?" Iroh said. He hadn't had a good home cooked breakfast in a while.

"Ok. After Breakfast we will check on your ship." She replied, making his order.

He nodded, remembering his ship.

Katamali soon served the breakfast and they both rushed through it. They ate quickly and quietly, but not messily.

After about a few minutes they were both finished and got up at the same time. They both walked towards each other but tried to go the opposite ways, causing them selves to bump into each other. They ignored it and walked on. Some they were both going out the door in a single file line.

They walked through the market, straight to the harbor. They crouched down behind a crate. They now had a clear view of where the ship was last night. It no longer was there, so both of them felt that it was safe to stand up in clear view.

Katamali looked around until she found a crewmember from another boat close by.

" Excuse me, sir…" she said walking up to him.

" Yes?" the man replied.

" Do you know of what happened to the ship that was here last night?" She asked.

" Um… Yeah. In fact, the ship left this morning around sixish. Why do you need to know?" The man responded with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Iroh saw this look and walked over to the two.

" Why are you giving this woman that look my kind sir?" He said before Katamali could answer the man's question.

The man only looked at Iroh and then answered him.

" The ship went this morning and was followed close behind, but far enough away for them not to notice us, as for this is an Earth kingdom town and the ship was from the Fire Nation and we wanted to be sure that they were not going off to get other ships to attack us. Well we followed them out into the ocean. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a thick fog came, making us loose sight of the ship. As soon as the fog came though, it was gone, and the ship was not there anymore."

Iroh and Katamali looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. **What if we were on that ship?**

The man broke the silence, causing them to look at him again.

" We came back and looked on the map at the area in which the ship disappeared and we found out that many other ships had also vanished in that area. The other kingdoms call this the Bermuda Triangle."

" Thank you sir, that will be all." Iroh said and bowed at the man who bowed back.

Katamali and Iroh then began to walk back to the house.

I hope that y'all liked my singing thing! Well Please Review!

Dolphin Water


End file.
